poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinoo
Jinoo 'is the main character of the 2005 movie, ''Toy Warrior. Personality Jinoo is a kind hearted boy. He has a lot of toys in his bedroom. He thinks all of his toys are real and alive. He has his best friend Ping, a backpack. Most of the kids in his class always laughs at him because his interest in toys. He had a boring life with no friends besides his toys. He is also good at skate boarding. When Sherbet joined his class, he wanted to befriend her, but failed and ended up fighting with her. He always wanted to be a hero. His favourite toy was an action figure called the Toy Warrior. He wanted to be just like the Toy Warrior. He also had wallpapers of the Toy Warrior in his bedroom wall. He finally became a hero when he entered the Land of Toys, a world of pure imagination where toys are alive. He later figured out that his hero, the Toy Warrior, was a evil lord. He became a hero by defeating the Dark Warrior by rotating his head which will make his batteries pop out. He also revealed to know all the secrets about the Toy Warrior. He became the Toy Warrior when Sherbet told him as "the chosen one", Jinoo can choose a form of any toy in the world, but only one toy. Jinoo choose the Toy Warrior without even thinking, granting him the powers of the Toy Warrior. Even though argueing with each other through out the movie, Jinoo and Princess Sherbet are in love with each other. She finally confessed her love for him by hugging when she saw him alive, giving him the confidence to defeat the Dark Warrior. They finally kissed at the end of the movie. Description Toy Warrior Jinoo is a 12 years old boy who has a life with toys. His best friend is Ping, a backpack in the real world but a alive cute being in the Land of Toys. His life was a normal but boring one until he met Sherbet and touched the Magic Stone, which took him to the Land of Toys, a world of pure imagination where toys are alive. Jinoo was a kid who realy liked toys even though he is 12. He always wanted to be a super hero which he made reality by defeating the Dark Warrior (who reverted to toy form and later got his head fixed by Jinoo, making him appear as the Toy Warrior in the Land of Toys). Relationships *'''Princess Sherbet: Sherbet is love interest. At first, they always argued on little things. Sherbet had no interest in Jinoo when they first met. She was in love with Jason and hated Jinoo. Later after Jinoo came to Land of Toys, they started to have a budding romance. Later Sherbet apologized to Jinoo for being a jerk towards him by hugging him when she realized that Jinoo was okay and revealed that she is in love with Jinoo. At the end of the movie, Sherbet kissed Jinoo and confessed her love for him but Jinoo said in disgust which made Sherbet mad. *'Ping': Ping is Jinoo best and only friend when he was in the real world. He is a backpack who Jinoo saved from being dumped into the garbage. Jinoo thinked that Ping was alive and treated him as his best friend since all other kids thought of Jinoo as a fool. In Land of Toys, Ping is alive and keeps his friendship with Jinoo. *'RJ': RJ is a transforming police car robot that can transform into a blue police robot. Jinoo and RJ has a good friendship relationship and are good friends. RJ has a job to protect Jinoo from danger and to fight evil ones with him. *'Jinoo's Gramps': Jinoo and his grandpa seems to have a good relationship. He always hangs around at his grampa's toy store. He wanted to have his grandpa to look after his doll when he was gone to the Land of Toys. *'Jinoo's Mom': Jinoo and his mom has a good mother-son relationship. She loves her son very much and cares for him. *'Jinoo's Dad': Jinoo and his dad have a good father-son relationship. He seems to care for his son. *'Jinoo's Baby Sister': Jinoo and his baby twin sisters have a good brother-sisters relationship. Powers and Weapons The Toy Warrior As the Toy Warrior Jinoo has many weapons and powers. *'The Toy Warrior Armor': Jinoo's Toy Warrior Armor is a heavy weight metal armor made of pure energy. It has many ways to help Jinoo defeat evil ones during battle. *'The Sword of Justice': Jinoo's primary weapon, The Sword of Justice is a battle sword made of pure energy. It can slice through any meterial in the world. It also glow green enrgy during battles. It is shown to be Jinoo's way to talk to Sherbet and to teleport to the Land of Toys when he is on the real world. *'The Booster Pack': Jinoo's way to fly. The Booster Pack are two jet packs on the armors back. It can lift Jinoo's up in the air or give him extra super-speed to travel through dimensions. Jinoo once used it to give him extra speed when he was skate boarding in the Land of Toys. Other Abilities *'Skate Boarding': Jinoo has shown to be good at skate boarding. He always skate boards to the school when he is late. He also used Princess Sherbet's pony park as skate boarding ramp and also used his Booster Pack to increase the speed. Trivia *Jinoo will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. *Jinoo will meet Winnie the Pooh, Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse, SpongeBob and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Warriors Category:Toy Lovers Category:Skateboarders Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic876)